Dare Me To Dream
by DareMeToDream
Summary: Amu, an ordinary girl with no special talent trying to fit in. Ikuto, a boy with an extraordinary gift wanting to break out. One trying to belong and the other striving to break away, can these two find their true selves within each other?
1. His Beginning

_**Dare Me To Dream**_

_Shugo Chara_

_Hence my name here, DareMeToDream, and the title of this story you can guess what I'm trying to convey in the summary below. _

_Also, I do not own Shugo Chara. _

Amu, an ordinary girl with no special talent just trying to fit in. Ikuto, a boy with an extraordinary gift wanting to break out. One trying to belong and the other striving to break away, can these two find their true selves within one another?

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**His Beginning**_

Ikuto stood outside the doors of Seiyo High's academy, a private co-ed school for the gifted. The school itself was known as the "place for young geniuses" and to belong to such a school you had to possess some sort of talent or certain amount of intelligence.

The young violinist leaned against the brick wall that had surrounded the campus grounds, staring up at the building he knew as his own personal hell. He'd be damned to call himself among one of the "gifted" students that walked the halls, having known being found extra ordinary often brought up cockiness.

In fact, Ikuto hardly ever called himself gifted by any means. Of course there were times that he loved the way his violin sounded once he began playing, a great melody developing through the bow and his finger tips. It was his passion in life to play his beloved instrument, and sometimes he felt that was the only reason he belonged to the school of the gifted. Ikuto wasn't particularly very good at anything else and being set to study in a place of fine arts and education seemed to be the only ticket of surviving the cruelties of reality.

Now, even as his violin was safely secured within its leather case beside him, he could still hear the notes flood through his head like a record. He knew of only one way to survive in this world, but he often thought of another reality; what would he do without such a thing in his life?

Ikuto never seemed to be in doubt when his friend appeared though. Junior at the school, Kukai Souma was the only student Ikuto found worth spending time with. Kukai himself was one like Ikuto, who was never a great student before or even seemed to obtain such an honor to be set in the likes of Seiyo High. It wasn't even until his last year of middle school that a coach from Seiyo had been visiting and happened to cross paths with the bronze haired kid. He must have seen some potential in him, for Kukai had been attending Seiyo High since his freshman year.

So now the two older teens stood before the legendary structure; Ikuto pondering beside the great gate and Kukai busy bumping the soccer ball between his thighs. They both went to a school neither felt they belonged, but it was the only school they actually had a chance of making it to the real world. They both knew that, although Kukai seemed much merrier, seeing as he had this year and next to figure out what he was going to do. Ikuto simply had his last chance now.

Kukai peered at his thoughtful friend, before setting the soccer ball on the ground. "Hey, Ikuto. Heads up!" Kukai called, before taking a few steps back and charging at the ball. The sphere came hurling against the fresh pavement at the midnight blue haired teen, who on reflex simply moved out of the balls way, quickly shifting to another side. The soccer ball hit the brick wall and flew across the main street before dislodging itself under a car. Kukai sighed, crossing his arms.

"You have to work on your soccer skills, man. How do you ever expect to win the game if you keep throwing the prize away?" He asked, as Ikuto simply sighed in response. He didn't feel like talking today.

Kukai quickly jogged across the street to obtain the ball, before kicking it back to the building. The ball hit the brick wall with a loud smack, before it stopped. Ikuto guessed if that were the goal, Kukai would have made it in. His friend ran back to his side, picking up the soccer ball, and spinning it in his hands.

"Another year at Seiyo High." Kukai sighed, content. It seemed the bronze haired teen found some sort in comfort in this fact, but Ikuto hardly found a statement like this good news. He didn't want to be back within the walls of this school, and though he knew he should have been more grateful, he wasn't. He turned to Kukai.

"Another crappy thing to be looking forward to," Ikuto added, causing his friend to laugh. It wasn't clear if Ikuto was joking or not, but he didn't seem to mind when his friend blew up in hysterics.

"Ah, lighten up Ikuto! Hasn't there been any music you've wanted to work on?" Kukai continued twirling the ball between both hands, the pads of his fingers guiding them into a steady circle. "There's this one move I've wanted to try out, but there wasn't a field big enough to practice on; or any players good enough to stand up to it." He grinned, much like he always did, before taking in another deep, brisk breath. Ikuto retorted in silence.

Though he didn't want to admit it, Ikuto knew nothing would be the same after this year. He hadn't discussed his upcoming plans with anyone, not even with Kukai, but he knew that soon enough he would set off to the leave the school of the gifted and travel the world in order to pursue his music. No date had been set yet, but Ikuto was sure he'd know when that opportunity would strike him. The chance just had to hit him, like everything else in life.

The school had a giant ticking clock at the center tower, and with that was the old chime that would signal their last chance of freedom. Ikuto took note in the bell's obnoxious ringing, but did not make a motion of attending. Kukai, who placed his black school bag and soccer bag over his shoulder, turned back to his friend.

"Ikuto, c'mon man. It's the first day," he stated, rocking the ball back and forth between his hands anxiously. He knew that Ikuto had a tendency to skip, a trait that could very well end up with his expulsion from the school. He didn't want his buddy to start off senior year with absence.

Instead of listening to Kukai's words, Ikuto straightened himself off the wall and placed his violin case across his back. Turning, he left the grounds of Seiyo High without a glance back.

_**It's come to my attention that I should be pacing myself along with the number of reviews I receive. If you like this story, plz review. I will not know to continue if you simply fav. Thank you.**_

_**Natalie, DareMeToDream**_


	2. Her Start

_**Dare Me To Dream**_

_Shugo Chara_

_Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. _

Natsuya801923, gna, xX Mana-Hime Xx, GrossGirl18, hihihi, Tsukiyomi Yuji, littleblackneko.

Amu, an ordinary girl with no special talent. Ikuto, a boy with an extraordinary gift. One trying to belong and the other striving to break away, can these two find their true selves within one another?

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Her Start**_

The girl with vibrant golden eyes looked into the giant school building in amazement. It was the very building she had passed so many times when she was younger, the exact same school she had wished to attend since the very first time she laid eyes on it; but even that was such a long time ago that she could no longer recall.

Standing before such a place radiating elegance and strength, the young girl could only stare in fear, excitement, but mostly a reoccurring urge of insecurity. She was, though extremely thrilled, baffled as to why she was accepted, or how she was even found in the first place, to a school like Seiyo Academy.

Everyone knew Seiyo High was one of the top school's in the country. Not only for having students with such great academics, but the very building held kids who possessed a certain talent like no other. It ranged from students who were sporty to creative to intelligent beyond recognition. Seiyo was a place one could only gaze upon in respect.

So when that letter arrived at her mailbox, coated in ribbon of the school's very colors –gold, purple, and ivory- it was stated that Amu had been chosen out of the very hundreds of her old high school classmates to transfer to the glorious gifted academy of Seiyo High. She was speechless at such a note, believing they must have had the wrong girl. Still, not supposing this was a mistake or just some dream that would eventually end, Amu felt the need to fit in. How else would she survive in such a place without some sort of belonging?

Having had a month to prepare in advance, Amu had, to some extent, tried to find a talent or gift she may have by chance missed during her childhood. After plenty of smacks from various objects of the sport teams, criticism shouted by the art department, and glares whenever she zoned out on the debate team, Amu was sure there was absolutely _nothing_ special about her. Amu was just your everyday, girl next door, who on occasion barked out a few witty comments. Actually, Amu thought at times that, that was the only reason why they had asked for her. Were the people at Seiyo High that desperate for a girl who was labeled as, "cool and spicy"?

Taking a deep breath Amu looked over for about the millionth time what was to be her daily schedule. She didn't exactly want to be walking around the halls with a paper smacked in her face –which would pretty much scream new kid- so she made sure to memorize the room numbers, periods, teachers, and classroom -which was a miracle in itself for Amu's case- for this very day. Now, stashing the welcome letter and map of school into her bag, she walked through the open gates alone.

The campus itself was very different from Amu's old school. Behind the great brick wall that surrounded such a building was a wonderful garden of sorts. The inside lining of the wall had various plants and flowers sprouting from the dirt, and plenty of fresh and still dew covered grass lay around the cement walkway. In the very center of the front entrance, before the white staircase and lion statues, was a giant fountain. Carved out of some sort of smooth marble, Amu looked into the crystal clear water. She was surprised when she didn't see any coins along the bottom, and wondered if the teachers actually took the time to remove everyone's wishes.

Amu sighed at such a scene, and turned to look over the students. The boys, dressed in fine black pants and an ivory colored collar shirt, looked much more like refined gentlemen than high school boys. They each had on a tie around their neck, with gold crosshatch lines over it. There also seemed to be a thinner line behind the gold ones; a dark plum purple that only appeared when you were close enough to touch the fabric. None of the boys wore a school blazer –which was to be expected, since it was still a hot August day- and they all carried a black school bag. Some also came equipped with a computer bag or sports gear.

The girls, however, seemed even more dazzling than the guys. They wore a long ivory shirt with a black sailor like collar, along with the same tie style as the boys; they had a black skirt under the shirt, with purple socks that reached thigh high. The standard girl shoes seemed to be brown horse riding boots, a fashion statement almost every female seemed to belong to. Amu looked down at herself, adoring the exact same uniform. She had chosen to wear dark pink combat boots, with black straps to keep them secure. Amu suddenly felt different, wearing such punk like things when it was clear everyone here strode with bright and prep like colors.

Amu knew what was happening. She was that outsider again, the new girl who couldn't fit in any sort of clique right. She didn't understand what was wrong with her, or what made her so different from the rest. It seemed as if ever since fourth grade came and she had once again moved out of town that everything about her began to change.

Amu was different after that year, she was sure of it. She began trading in her dolls and frilly girly outfits for journals and punk rock clothing. When she had hit her rebellious stage, it was clear to Amu that she was most likely not ever again going to become that once beloved and treasured princess her parents bragged about. No, that role was now assumed by Ami, Amu's younger sister who began second grade as of two weeks ago.

But it wasn't as if Amu hated herself for the way she had changed over the years. There just seemed to be something about her, something she couldn't understand. There were times when all she wanted was to put on the girliest dress she could find, pamper herself in the lightest makeup and sing to at least one of those corny love songs. Just at the thought of seeing herself do that put Amu's stomach in motion, but that other side of her –the one she had buried deep within herself- craved to do such a thing, but believe it or not, even a touch cookie like Amu's outside punk character was too cowardly to do such a thing.

So whether or not Amu was being honest to herself, she stood alone before the working fountain as what she thought was the loner punk kid. She felt like one of those students who hated life or whatever it was, despised the school with a certain sort of hatred, and cut themselves off from the rest of the world. Yes, Amu felt like one of those people indeed.

Wishing for some sort of recognition, Amu was suddenly bumped by a hasty kid. The boy turned to her, unlike most of the other students walking along, and gave her the first smile she had received at Seiyo High.

"Ah, sorry! Didn't mean to hit you," the boy answered, before continuing on to the front doors. Amu could see the red sports bag he had with him, along with the soccer ball he tossed between his hands. Finding his entrance rather quick in pace, she looked up to find a giant ticking clock in the center of what appeared to be a high tower. It was already time for the opening ceremony to start.

"Crap," Amu mumbled, before grabbing her new school bag and finding her place in a sea of students making it to the building. It was time for her start.

* * *

"Students, we congratulate you to another year at Seiyo High's Academy, Home of the Gifted."

There were several claps and hollers from the kids, all of which seemed excited and privileged to be in such a school. Again, Amu was awed by the difference in this school and her own. At Tsukasa High, all the kids seemed wary and tired to be back, but here it was just the opposite. The crowd roared with a sort of laughter and justice, the kind Amu had never seen upon a group of students.

The announcer, who Amu was now sure had to be the principal, steadied everyone's chanting, but just like any other school, the sound was slow to die down.

"I am pleased to announce that after all these years of wonderful memories, we still rank in the top ten best school's in the country." More uproars and shouting fell over the auditorium as Amu struggled to hear what was going on. Towards the back of the room, she could just make out the principal move away from the podium and gesture to the center stage. A group of girls dressed in stockings and sparkled sea green leotards bounced out and began a routine, while students up front started to play their instruments over the yells.

Amu watched, seeing as this school began to feel less and less like anything she had ever seen before. In-between breaks and refreshments, there would be some sort of act preferred from the students; whether it was a girl performing flips on a mat, or a musical performance played on the piano, everything was perfected and shown in the lightest way. It was amazing how student orientated this Seiyo Academy was, all having to revolve around a kid's special talent. Amu couldn't help, but be awestruck by such gifts they possessed.

"And now we have our violin genius to the stage." Amu could tell there was something different with the crowd. A certain silence began that emitted curiosity and shock all at once. Amu heard a few hidden giggles from the girls, and wondered what was about to happen. The audience erupted in whispers and gossip, just as the principal spoke to another teacher, and he smiled to everyone warily.

"Yes, how about we give a hand to Nadeshiko Fujisaki." The principal looked over now at a girl dressed in a purple kimono, designed with gold orbs and ivory swimming fish. She sat to the side stage, gazing upon the man, before taking the spotlight. The crowd reawakened with shouts and excitement as Fujisaki revealed a fan and began an elegant dance.

Amu was too occupied to pay attention though, wondering what had happened to the violin player. It was clear Fujisaki was not that the alleged student –hence the fact that she didn't possess the instrument- and everyone seemed to have created a different aura at the mention of such a person. The crowd didn't exactly seem to detest the violin playing student, but there was obviously something very different and amazing about them.

The principal stood whispering to one of the teachers in front, when Fujisaki released a dove from some part of her kimono. She let it fly around the room, gliding between the students and faculty, when it returned to her. She bowed and the crowd clapped again.

The principal returned and overlooked us all, seeming to suppress a sigh of disappointment. He shook his head, before placing on another smile. "I hope you all enjoyed our opening ceremony." The audience cheered once again.

_**Plz Review**_

_**Natalie, DareMeToDream**_


	3. Two Wishes

**_Dare Me To Dream_**

_Shugo Chara_

_I want to thank those again who took the time to read this story, chapter two._

_CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, GrossGirl18, Kerropiyvonne, Demitea, ChinenxMelochan, S2xAmutoxS2, StrawberryWolfey, Chibiness-O-Yeahh._

Amu, an ordinary girl with no special talent trying to fit in. Ikuto, a boy with an extraordinary gift striving to break out. One trying to belong and the other striving to break away, Can these two find their true selves within one another?

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

_**Two Wishes. One with Them, Another Desiring Her**_

"Are you alright, my boy?" Ikuto looked up from his sheets of music at young man with a certain look. Something seemed very odd about him, with his fancy professional haircut swayed to one side, and the most innocent expression Ikuto had ever seen on an adult. He had blonde hair, the shade you'd expect to find on a child's drawings of the sun, and thick red eyes that seemed rather unfocused, but Ikuto was never one to assume so quickly.

The man wore a long trench coat and with an easy toss of the shoulder, adjusted his bag filled with posters and items Ikuto could imagine belonged to an older college student. The man overlooked the papers in the teen's grasp, as Ikuto quickly shuffled them away.

"So, you're a violin player, huh?" He questioned the boy further, as Ikuto simply began gathering his stuff. The man didn't seem upset at his ongoing silence, but instead had a one sided conversation with the blue haired teen. "It's a marvelous instrument. I had even attended a recital of this great man years ago. Most amazing thing I'd ever heard, it's a shame I didn't write down his name though."

Ikuto was rather annoyed now, and tried to finish up as quickly as he could. Placing the music sheets into the case, he swung it over his shoulder and made an attempt to pace away. The man seemed persistent when Ikuto was just about ready to leave.

"He very well reminded me of you." This made Ikuto stop for a moment, before turning to narrow his eyes at the man. He couldn't have known such a thing, could he? Ikuto almost felt like knocking the silly smile of his off his face, but thought better. When the man could see he grabbed the kid's attention, his smile widened. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" The teen demanded, a strange cross between annoyance and curiosity building within him. The man laughed at the boy's suspicion, much to Ikuto's irritable mood.

"Why, I'm nothing more than a humble stranger to you," he stated, and Ikuto wasn't sure whether he was being honest or not. The man continued. "But there are things that I know about _you_, Ikuto."

That was the last straw for the young violinist. Ikuto turned on his heel, intending to leave this man for good this time. He could hear the man's light laughter from behind.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked, though Ikuto didn't take this as a threat. He continued on his stride, not sure where he was going anymore.

* * *

Amu's stomach clenched as she walked through the halls of Seiyo Academy. It must have been obvious –though Amu often blamed her boots- that she was one of the new students. Having left the schedule in her bag made no difference from the curious stares she acquired.

Sighing, Amu reluctantly took out her daily class list. She had gone through her first period, which had been the class she despised the most; gym. Luckily, there was no changing required and the class simply sat in the giant gym as the teacher explained rules and such.

Having taken English as her foreign language last year, Amu now attended the foreign language room located on the second floor. There weren't any kids she recognized from first period, as far as she could tell, and Amu wasn't quite sure if she was thankful for this or not. Knowing her poor athletic skills, she decided to be thankful for this and took a seat near the back.

After the room was full, a teacher with pale skin and bright blonde hair strutted into the class. Everyone stared at her in awe, her blonde hair standing out as foreigner, and Amu was glad she wasn't the only outcast in the class. She smiled bright white teeth and began to speak.

_"Hello, class." _Everyone murmured a loud hello back in English.

_"How are you feeling today?" _There were some simple answers back to the teacher who nodded appropriately. One kid seemed to stand out from all the rest when he raised a hand.

_"Mrs. Sheldon, I was wondering what topic we would be studying this year. The sheet from last year didn't go into great detail." _No one seemed amazed as this guy spoke what sounded like perfect English back to the teacher. Amu only received part of the words, picking up her name, the word study and year. Everything else was a big blur. Mrs. Sheldon nodded.

_"Of course. I would expect your English to be precise, Kiari." _She looked at everyone else now, returning to Japanese. "Last year we had gone over greetings and writing basic sentences. This year I will be introducing you to more complex topics such as weather and literature."

Most of the class consisted of the Mrs. Sheldon speaking more English and the boy named Kiari asking several questions. When the period came to an end, she let the class pair up.

Amu looked around, finding myself alone and isolated once again. She could see Mrs. Sheldon staring at her, hoping she would find a person to speak to. Amu searched for someone before Mrs. Sheldon had a chance to snag her.

The only person left was Kiari, who sat alone in the front reading the English textbooks they had received. Amu hurriedly took the open seat beside him, watching as he studied her from under oval shaped glasses.

He overlooked Amu in such a way she felt she had made a bad decision. Kiari didn't seem to be the sort of guy that spoke much, and being the new student gave her no advantage. Amu sighed, looking down at her own bag, before trying.

"So, how long have you been-"

_"English, please." _That much Amu could understand. She tried to think of the easiest words she remembered from last year.

_"Las year…you a school?" _She smiled, proud she had managed that much. He cupped his chin in his right hand, staring at her with his lips parted, bored expression unfazed.

_"Your sentence structure is poor, you left out several words, and your pronunciation is off." _Amu stared at him in wonder, wishing she knew what he had just told her. It didn't seem very good by the blank look on his face; then again, that seemed to be the only look he possessed.

Amu looked down at her hands in defeat. That was it. She was never going to fit into a place like Seiyo High, much less actually find a human being here who she could even relate to. Everyone at the Academy seemed to be rather lost in their own worlds and talent, so far Amu felt she could never reach them. Again, she wondered why she was here, and if accepting their invitation was the right decision.

The bell rang and everyone stood up, before the room was suddenly empty. Amu was the last one inside, taking her time in gathering her things. Mrs. Sheldon smiled at her.

_"Did you have fun?" _Amu smiled, glad there was something she could actually understand. She nodded, though Amu knew this was far from the truth.

"Tons," she replied in her native language, before leaving as well.

* * *

Seiyo Academy was a well respective Private school, so Ikuto knew simply walking through the front gates would surely get him noticed by the security cameras. He wasn't stupid, he had known about them since his very first day. As a child, he'd stare up at them and wonder why –if everyone in the school was so good- they needed them. It wasn't until later that Ikuto learned the reality's of the world, along with how to sneak past them.

There happened to be a blind spot, just at the corner of the north and west wall. It was always the place Ikuto went to when he crept back into the place. An area outside the school that cameras couldn't turn at and people were sure not to notice. Just like any other day, Ikuto swiftly made it past the surveillance, ducking and stopping at the appropriate spots, before making his move. He used the school memorial to climb, before bringing himself on top of the wall. There, he jumped down however many feet the brick wall possessed and landed between the dirt flower beds and replanted grass.

But Ikuto wasn't alone, unlike how he usually found himself. Instead, there seemed to be a girl, standing before the fountain in clear daylight. It wasn't passing period, that much Ikuto was sure of, and the girl stood in a spot where she'd surely be reported. She must have been new, not knowing about the security, but this didn't draw in Ikuto's attention. What did was the fact that she actually _did _leave in the middle of class to sneak out on campus, stupid or not, considering anyone else at Seiyo High refused to ruin their precious reputation. Ikuto looked down upon those kids.

But now, lost in curiosity and interest, he watched what this new girl would do. She seemed different enough, her cotton candy hair color enough of a fashion statement to scream, "I don't fit in" and the pink combat boots did, if not yelled, called for a declaration of individuality. Ikuto could only see her back, wondering if this chick had dark eye liner or a piercing to add to her obvious rebel look. He wouldn't be surprised if she did.

But the girl didn't turn to face his way, not giving Ikuto the satisfaction of knowing, and simply looked down into the fountain's water. She stared down into it, as if she were looking for something she had dropped. For a moment, Ikuto thought she had, before she pulled out a penny and held it in both hands.

Ikuto was amazed to see such a thing. No one wished upon Seiyo Academy's school fountain. Such a thing was unheard of. All the bratty kids here didn't believe in making useless wishes, explaining it was a waste of time and money. They already felt they were gifted and blessed, so full of themselves they never dreamed of making a wish for luck.

But here was this girl, standing during school hours before the unwished on fountain, preparing to make a wish herself. Whether she knew it or not, she was going to make the most daring statement she could at Seiyo High. She finally dropped the coin.

The girl sighed, and Ikuto couldn't help, but wonder. Wonder who she was, what she was doing in a place like Seiyo High, but he mostly wondered what she had wished for. He didn't often take to interest in anything, except his violin of course, so Ikuto wasn't quite sure how to approach something like this.

He tried shaking the thought, in fear of what he was planning. There was no stopping him if he took interest in something. Ikuto just had that character when he was determined to find what he wanted. Nothing could keep him from wanting if he allowed himself to.

Ikuto tried to forget everything he had just seen, moving toward the west side of the building. If he could bypass her without her noticing, everything would return to normal. He would be back inside the academy he loathed, to the family he wanted to be away from, and rules of such he didn't believe in. The teen suddenly frowned, wondering if this really was the only way to go.

There wasn't any time to think though, because Ikuto suddenly snapped something beneath his foot, and the girl turned.

**_Plz Review_**

**_Natalie, DareMeToDream_**


End file.
